Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130805064126
For: Kickisamazing, Coolbeanz1024, Amz96, Talkalotkick, Lexicupcake, MollyMollpan SORRY IT'S SO LATE! Flash Forward Kickin it fanfic! Dude! We're in the Future! Rudy is in the dojo, he is old and has grey hair He is watching a Bobby Wasabi movie Rudy: go Bobby! Kick him! Kick- oh my back! (Touches his back) Milton walks in Milton: Rudy! Rudy: ...who are u!? Milton: it's me, Milton! Rudy: who!? Milton gives Rudy an annoyed face Milton: I trained with Jack! Rudy: oh yeah! Milton! So what have u been doing!? Milton: I work at a candle store... Rudy: really!? (Surprised) Milton: pffft, no! I'm the smartest scientist in the world! Milton: so how's the dojo doing!? Rudy: great! (Dummy loses it's head) ok...maybe it's not so great! Milton gives Rudy a suspicious look Rudy: so what have the others been doing!? Milton: I'm not sure...I think Jerry got a job at Reptile world... Rudy: well, what about Jack...and Kim... Milton: I don't know... Jerry is at the courtyard, with a lizard Jerry: c'mon little lizard, eat ur- (lizard bites Jerry) owe! Milton and Rudy walk out of the dojo and see Jerry Milton: Jerry! Jerry: Milton! Hey man! Rudy... Rudy: Jerry- owe, owe! Jerry: take it easy...so where's Jack and Kim!? Milton: we don't know... Jack and Kim walk onto the courtyard, Jack's arm is around Kim Kim: Jack, isn't that Rudy!? (Points at Rudy) Jack: yeah, I think so... They walk over to Rudy, Jerry and Milton Jack: Rudy! Is that u!? Rudy: Jack!? Kim!? Kim: so how have u guys been!? Milton: I'm a scientist, Jerry: I work at reptile world, Rudy: and Im still a Sensie, Jack: oh, so the usual... Milton: forget us, what about u guys!? Jack: well, Kim and I are married... Kim smiles at Jack Jerry: whoa! That's great! Kim: and...we have a daughter... Milton: congratulations, guys! Jack: thanks man! So what's up with the dojo, guys!? Rudy: u know, great students, we're doing great at all the tournaments- Milton: Rudy! Rudy: oh, the place is a dump! (Disappointed) Jack: well, we can help u get it back into business! Rudy: really!? U will!? Kim: of course! Rudy, u've done so much for us! It's time for us to help u out! Milton nods Jerry: ya! Rudy: thanks guys! Wasabi? (Holds his hand out) Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton: Wasabi! (Pile their hands on Rudy's) Jack and Kim sit with Rudy, Milton and Jerry Jerry: so, what do u guys do? Kim: Jack is a model and I'm a gymnast! Milton: wow! That's awesome guys! Jack and Kim smile at each other Kim: be back in a sec guys! (Gets up and walks away) Jack: so guys...It's Our anniversary after tomorrow! And I wanna do something special for Kim! (Smiles) Milton: oh, like what!? Rudy: u could...or maybe...I got nothing... Jerry: u could get her a present, hide it in a practise dummy, then let her find it! That would surprise her! Jack: That's a great idea Jerry! Jerry: (surprised) really- I mean, I know... Milton laughs Kim walks back over to the guys, and smiles at Jack Rudy: so, we can start practise tomorrow for the grand reopening! Jack: sure! Kim: ok! Milton and Jerry: that sounds good! The next day, Jerry, Milton and Rudy are in the dojo Jack, Kim and a little girl walk in Jack: hey guys! This is Erica, she's our daughter! (Puts his arm around Kim) Kim smiles at Jack and bites her lip Milton: hey guys! Awe, she so cute! Jack: she's gonna help us with the reopening, she's been taking karate! Jerry walks over to Erica Jerry: awe, so ur gonna do some karate- Rica flips Jerry Kim: oh, sorry Jerry! Jack and I trained her! Jerry (laying on the floor in pain) that explains it! Jack helps Jerry up Jack: sorry man! (Lifts Erica) that's my girl! Erica fist bumps Jack Kim: we'd better suit up, come on Erica! Jack puts Erica down, she and Kim walk into the changing room Milton: so what are u gonna get for Kim!? Jack: I'm gonna get her a diamond necklace, that says "I love you!" Jerry: whoa! That's tight man! Milton: that's awesome, Jack! She'll love it! Kim and Erica walk over to them, in their gi's Jack: awe, u guys look adorable! Kim kisses Jack on the cheek Erica: thanks dad! Milton: so let's get to sparring! Jack: ok, Milton, u wanna take Erica!? Milton: ummm...no thanks...(worried) Erica: come on, uncle Milton! (Takes Milton's hand, and walks him onto the mat) Later, Jack, Kim and Erica walk into Falafel Phil's Phils walks up to them, he looks really old Phil: hey, u two look familiar... Kim: Phil, it's us! Phil: nice to meet u, us! (Shakes Jack and Kim's hands) Jack, Kim and Erica sit at a booth Kim: it feels really nice to be back at the dojo! Jack: ya, I'm glad that we can help Rudy! And that we can do it with our little girl! Erica smiles and blushes Jack and Kim hold hands Erica: it's really fun at the dojo, especially when I flipped uncle Jerry, and then again, then again... Jack and Kim smile at Erica Rudy, Milton and Jerry are in the dojo Rudy: remember all those fun times we had!? Jerry: now that I think about it, most of our memories where about Jack... Milton: oh yeah! But they were great times! Jerry: ya man! We were always having fun together! Rudy: u guys were more than my students, u were my friends...wow, my only friends were a bunch of teens... Jack, Kim and Erica walk in Jerry: (running away) don't hurt me! Jack, Kim and Erica laugh at Jerry Kim and Erica are practising with bow staffs Jack is sitting on the bench with Milton Milton: so did u buy the necklace for Kim!? Jack: not yet, I'm gonna go buy it later (turns to look at Kim, she smiles at him, he smiles back) Milton: so u became a model? Jack: well, what do u expect with hair like this!? Milton laughs Jack: I'm kidding man, but ya it's really fun! Milton: ya, that's what I thought, (pulls out a magazine with Jack on it) here u said, and I quote "it's really fun!" Haha! Jack smiles Later, Jack is in a jewelry store with Erica Erica: so what are u getting for mom!? Jack takes Erica to see the necklace Jack: so, what do u think!? Erica: it's amazing! Mom will love it! Jack smiles The next day, jack, Kim and Erica enter the dojo, jack and Kim are holding hands Erica: where's Jerry, I wanna practise! Jerry is coming out of the changing rooms, sees Erica, runs back in Milton: I think he's in there, (pointing at the changing room entrance, Jerry is giving Milton signals) Jack: so Rudy its the grand reopening, are u ready!? Rudy: course I'm ready, owe...I'm Good... Kim: careful Rudy! So Jack, can I talk to u!? Jack smiles, and winks at Milton Jack: sure! What's up!? Kim takes out a box Kim: happy anniversary! I hope u like it! Jack takes the box and opens it, he takes out a watch Jack: wow! I love it! Thanks Kim! (Gives Kim a hug) Jack kisses Kim's cheek Kim: I knew u liked this watch so... Jack: but this watch is really hard to get... Kim: never underestimate me, Jack! (Smiles and giggles) Jack smiles back Rudy: Time to open up guys, look alive! (Starts to cough like an old person) Milton: he's telling us (whispering to Jack and Kim) Jack and Kim nod at Milton Rudy opens the door, Jack, Kim and Erica walk out to do a demo to attract people A bunch of little kids stare in amazement at Jack, Kim and Erica while their parents sign them up with Rudy, Milton or Jerry Jack and the gang walk back into the dojo Rudy: thanks guys, ur the best friends a guy could have, I'm gonna miss u guys! Jack put his arm around Kim Jack: actually, we've all decided to rejoin the dojo! Rudy: really!? Jerry: of course man! Kim: we love this dojo, Rudy, and ur our friend, we wouldn't leave u! Milton: we love u, Rudy! They all group hug Jack: well, we'd better go back to practise... Kim: ya, oh I forgot my phone outside Kim runs out Jack walks over to the practise dummy and hides the necklace he got for Kim in the padding (it's in a small box) Milton and Jerry throw Jack a thumbs up Kim runs back in Jack: hey Kim, wanna train on the dummy!? Kim: (giggles) sure! But u have to hold it up for me! (Smiles then bites her lip) Jack smiles at her and holds up the dummy Kim starts to kick the dummy A box falls onto the mat, Kim picks it up and read the card on it Kim: (reading) this says all I need to! Kim opens the box, and sees the necklace Jack smiles Kim looks up at Jack, she can tell it's from him Kim gives Jack a hug Kim: ur so sweet! Kim kisses Jack's cheek Jack: I think I deserve more than that- He was cut off by Kim kissing him Erica: awww! Jerry stands next to Erica Jerry: awww- Erica flips Jerry...again They all laugh at him Jack put the necklace on Kim Kim: I love u, Jack! Jack: I love u too! They hug, Kim tries to kiss Jack's cheek but he beat her to it and kissed hers They smile at each other, Kim bites her lip Randy and Frank walk Randy and frank: we are here to marry Kim Crawfo- Jack hold up his arms and knocks them both out Jack: she's taken! Jack and Kim smile and giggle at each other The end! What did u think!?